poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:YakkoWarnerMovies101
Questions and Answers for YakkoWarnerMovies101 (re-created on March 30, 2012) No, I don't any ideas for that film yet, but I think BrerJake90 is right that from now on, you should start thinking before you decide what films you're making or what guest stars you're using for your projects or what characters you plan on adding to your Pooh's Adventures team or your Ronald McDonald's Adventures team because if you don't learn that soon, then you'll be kicked out of the Pooh's Adventures League for good. Also, I think you should remove the characters from Mary Poppins, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and The Princess Diaries from your Ronald McDonald's Adventures team because they're live-action characters and with the exception of Darth Vader and Boba Fett from the Star Wars films, only animated characters are enough for team members. For the first one, okay, I'll tell all of that to BrerJake90. And for the second one, yes, it does sound better than having the characters from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Mary Poppins, and The Princess Diaries to join the McDonaldland Adventure Crew. And one more thing, I was looking through next weekend's schedule and I found out that the sequel to the original Free Willy entitled Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home is airing on The Hub this Friday at 9:00pm and then again on Saturday at 6:00pm. So I thought that since you've already seen the original Free Willy because you have it on DVD, you could use the DVR to record the second film on either of these two days. It could be your chance to see it. What do you think? I didn't know that. Well, not only do I have the first three Free Willy films on VHS, but I also have four of them on DVD, including the fourth film. So is the fourth film the only one you have left to see or do you have it on DVD, too? Well, there are two thing you might want to know. 1. There's a cheaper way you can see Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove (rebooted sequel with Bindi Irwin). You can go Walmart to get it for only $5.00 becuase Walmart has a few five dollar bins and the fourth film is in the bins as well some Land Before Time films and the last two Land Before Time TV series DVD volumes. 2. I hate to break it to you, but Shadow101815 is already planning to make Pooh's Adventures of Bedtime Stories. No, there's a already a request for Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. Also, you might want to cut Ash and his friends out of your Winnie the Pooh/Lady and the Tramp films and replace them with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck because BrerDanielMovie93 is already planning to make Pokemon/Lady and the Tramp films. For the both of them, yes, but you do realize that you might want to cut SpongeBob and Patrick out of some of your Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonlad films. Hey, YakkoWarnerMovies101, it's Yru17 again. Since RatiganRules will guest star Iago in Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company like I requested and I'm guest starring Scooby-Doo and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company instead of Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company, can you edit the description for each part of Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween by removing Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company from it and adding the fact that Georgette also already knows Iago from Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company and Scooby-Doo and the gang also already know Georgette from Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company? Sure, I'd be glad to make Einstein a cousin of Scooby-Doo.